


2014

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about 2014 Castiel's feelings towards 2014 Dean during the episode "The End."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014

2014

there are times when I barely recognize you  
and I’m sure that you feel the same way  
watching me drown myself in women and pills,  
anything I can do to help dull the pain

we failed to save Sam  
this was always the plan  
your brother and mine, their fates intertwined  
you do your best to carry on,   
but you will never be whole  
now that your brother is gone

is this really the end of our story?  
there is nothing left of my former glory  
I’m faithless and I’m graceless  
there is no way to repair this

you are my only family now  
I can never return to my home  
but even though I am useless now  
I don’t want to be alone  
so I will stay here forever, by your side  
even though I know we are all going to die

I’m a very different man now  
and you have also changed, my friend  
but I will never abandon you  
I’ll follow you until the very end


End file.
